Hyrule Warriors
Hyrule Warriors is a fighting game in The Legend of Zelda franchise created by Nintendo and released for the Nintendo Wii U, inspired by the Dragon Warrior franchise. It is the seventeenth game released in The Legend of Zelda Franchise. Guardian of Time The Guardian of Time is a important background character in''Hyrule Warriors. She was a great Sorceress who watched over the balance of the Triforce. Living in a Temple deep in the forest far from mortal eyes, where through her magic she could see across the ages, able to read the fates of all who lived, never interfering that is until a unique soul caught her attention. The Soul of the Hero of Legend, eternally reborn when Hyrule's need is greatest. Through her powers she should have seen that Link was bound to that ofPrincess Zelda, instead she saw only a soul unlike anyone she had ever known, eventually falling in love with the Hero. Preoccupied with her unrequited feelings love for the Hero, a fragment of the darkness, locked in its prison, saw an opportunity to corrupt the sorceress. Its whispering darkness wormed its way into her heart, pushing the light away and warped her curiosity into a desperate desire to possess the Legendary Hero's soul. Of course the evil had its own desires, to use the Triforce to resurrect itself and conquer Hyrule once again. Having pushed the light from her heart, the darkness compelled her to open the Gate of Souls, the doorway to Time itself. Monsters from across the ages pour through the gate to bring ruin to the land of Hyrule once more. As a result of these events, her soul was separated into two beings: The "''Light" became the White Sorceress, Lana and darkness corrupted Black Sorceress, Cia. The Guardian of Time appears as an alternate outfit/skin for Cia andLana. Outside the DLC, the Guardian of Time only appears in a cutscenes telling the story of her corruption as stylized drawing. Weapon There are two weapons in the game that where apparently once owned or associated with the Guardian, theGuardian's Scepter used by Cia and the Guardian's Gate used by Lana. Interestingly both are classified as Level 2 weapons, as the Guardian's Scepter is Cia's Level 2 Scepter and the Guardian's Gate is Lana's Level 2Summoning Gate. Origins It is possible the Guardian of Time is partially based on the Triforce Keeper from Zelda II: The Adventure of Link as both characters seemingly watch over the Triforce and have the ability to summon Dark Link. Hammer(Hyrule Warriors) Hammer is the default weapon type used by Darunia in Hyrule Warriors. It is described as a special hammer for Darunia's use only. Using its Strong Attack allows to preform a Goron Roll Attack and hitting an enemy will allow Darunia to lock on to that enemy to follow up with more Strong Attacks finishing it with a powerful forward slap. Befitting his status as the Sage of Fire, his Hammer has a Fire Elemental Attribute allowing Darunia to add fire into some of combos and even cause lava to erupt from the ground. Inspiration Darunia's use of a Hammer as his weapon type in Hyrule Warriors, is likely a reference to his ancestor the Hero of the Gorons who was mentioned in Ocarina of Time. The Hero of the Gorons used the might Megaton Hammer to defeat the evil Goron eating dragon, Volvagia. Darunia also originally intended to find and use the Megaton Hammer in Ocarina of Time to defeat Volvagia, but was unable to find its location inside the Fire Temple and decided to face the dragon without it, though he was no match for the might dragon, forcing his sworn brother Link who managed to find the Hammer and used it to defeat the dragon, awakening Darunia as the Sage of Fire. Hero's Clothes Because the Link in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword was the first hero chosen by the Gods, and the knights are seen wearing the Hero's Clothes, it is possible that this is where they originated from, and from this Link they have been passed down. It is more likely however, that the Hero of Time was the one who passed down the idea as shown in Wind Waker and ''Twilight Princess. '' Lana The magic tome Lana uses appears to allow her to summon blocks of magic. This is similar to what the Cane of Somaria can do, which might indicate a connection between her grimoire and that weapon, though the latter can only produce one block at a time. Magic Sword Although unconfirmed, it is possible that the Magical Sword formed the basis for the Master Sword of later games, as it is the third, final, and most powerful sword in the game. Some fans believe them to be one and the same. Sword of Demise Swords of Demise are a pair of swords used by Ganondorf in Hyrule Warriors. They are Ganondorf's Level 3 Great Swords and is based on Demise's Sword wielded by Demon King Demise in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Befitting its association with Demise and its wielder Ganondorf, it has a Darkness Elemental Attribute. The Swords of Demise are a reference to Ghirahim's true form, Demise's Sword from Skyward Sword. However unlike Demise's Sword, the Swords of Demise appear as two demonic blades instead of a single blade. One possibility is that Ghirahim (a general in Ganondorf's Forces in Hyrule Warriors) may have altered his sword form (or it was altered by Ganondorf himself) to fit Ganondorf's fighting style, allowing him to wield Ghirahim as the Swords of Demise. Of course, it is possible that the Swords of Demise have no real connection with Ghirahim other than design and association with Demise. Another Sword Another possibility is that the second more curved sword is not Ghirahim, but another sword entirely while the sword with the straight blade is Ghirahim. It is unknown if the curved sword has a sentient spirit like Ghirahim or not, though one interesting possibility is that the second sword is Fake Ghirahim which the Hyrulean Forces fight during their assault on Gerudo Desert. It is possible that Fake Ghirahim is doppelganger/clone based on Ghirahim, though with a different personality (as the Hyrulean Forces considered its behavior to be even more odd than the real Ghirahim's). Another possibility is Demise had a second sword that Ganondorf or Ghirahim uncovered. Reincarnation of Demise's Hatred The Swords of Demise are a veiled reference to the idea that Ganondorf and Ganon are the reincarnation of Demise's hatred towards Link & Zelda which was caused by a dying Demise vowing that his hatred and curse of the Demon tribe will be reborn in a cycle without end as it evolves, cursing those with the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero. Having Ganondorf wield the Swords of Demise is a reference to Ganondorf/Ganon's role as Demise successor, which in Hyrule Warriors is further backed up by Ganondorf use of the title of Demon King and Ghirahim describing his dark presence as matching that of his old master. It is possible that the Swords of Demise are actually a manifestation of Demise's hatred and evil which Ganondorf embodies and are thus an extension of Ganondorf's soul and Demise's hatred, thus explaining their status as his Level 3 Great Swords. Demise Another possibility is that during his time the final fragment of his soul was under seal by the Master Sword, Ganondorf's soul fragment absorbed/merged with the residual consciousness of Demise that was absorbed by the Master Sword at the end of Skyward Sword before the weapon was sealed to allow it to dissolve over time. Ganondorf's evil presence may have awakened what little part of Demise's consciousness still sealed within the blade and may have absorbed/merged with it to sustain that piece of his soul or as an attempt to strengthen his soul and/or in an effort to break the seal. It is possibly from a story stand point that the Swords of Demise are actually the remains of Demise's consciousness that had been sealed by the Master Sword and absorbed by Ganondorf's soul fragment freeing it from the Master Sword when the seal on the final soul fragment broke. Thus making the Swords of Demise basically all that is left of Demise's consciousness. No Backstory Due to the nature of Hyrule Warriors and how high weapons like the Swords of Demise are obtained, it is likely that the Swords of Demise have no real backstory within Hyrule Warriors and are just simply a reference to Demise's Sword from Skyward Sword. Temple of the Sacred Sword The Temple of the Sacred Sword is a location from Hyrule Warriors, and is the resting place of the Master Sword, hence the name. The final fragment of Ganondorf's soul is held here kept under a barrier sealed by the Master Sword. Sacred Grove It is possible and likely that this temple was build on the Sacred Grove and the remains of the Temple of Time from Twilight Princess (which appears as a past era in Hyrule Warriors). Evidence of this is found in the sacred pedestal chamber (the sacred pedestal itself is likely the Pedestal of Time), which is overgrown with plant life which the rest of the temple lacks. Also the temple is said to have been built on holy ground, both the Sacred Grove and the Temple of Time fit that description, as the Temple of Time was originally built on the entrance to the Sacred Realm where the Triforce originated. The Sacred Grove was all that remained of the original temple and possibly the original Hyrule Castle Town (as Hyrule Castle in Twilight Princess is closer to Lake Hylia indicating that the original castle and town where likely abandoned at some point between Ocarina of Time & Twilight Princess). Temple of Time Restored If the Temple was built on the Sacred Grove, then it may possibly be an attempt to rebuild the Temple of Time and the buildings surrounding it may have been an attempt to rebuild Hyrule Castle Town but the plan to rebuild the town was either abandoned or the town was simply built to house the builders/engineers/craftsmen (and possibly Hyrulean Soldiers) while they were constructing the current Temple or to act as fortifications to assist the Ghost Forces in repelling their enemies outside the Temple. After Ganondorf's Soul Fragment was sealed within the Temple by the Master Sword, the temple was likely abandoned to prevent Ganondorf's escape and due to the likelihood of Ganondorf's minions may try to attack the temple to free their Master's soul (which is same reason why the Ghost Forces remained behind to defend the Temple from trespassers and monsters). Evidence that it is the reconstruction of the Temple of Time is the Door of Time that is the door to the Sacred Pedestal chamber and the main Temple's overall emptiness (a trait of the original Temple from Ocarina of Time). It is likely that over time the rebuilt Temple of Time simply became known as the Temple of the Sacred Sword due to its role in housing the Blade of Evil's Bane which kept King of Evil under seal and/or is simply another name for the Temple of Time. Category:Video Games Category:The Legend of Zelda